moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moonlit Guide
　 　 '' '' ''Shadowed Flame Speaks: History of the Groups'' The groups were founded years and years after the death of Bramblestar, the last known ThunderClan leader after Firestar and of the Three's time. When all Firestar's kin ceased to live on, the Clans began falling, thus creating Groups instead of Clans: Pine Cats, Shadow Cats, River Cats and Moor Cats, with the famous cold-blooded murders Mud's Cats which replaced the term "Shadow". It is easily guessable the Shadow, River and Moor are ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan, and the Pine is ThunderClan. Who am I, might you ask? I am Shadowed Flame, a former fighter of the Shadow long before your time. See that cat over there basking under the shades of that ash tree? That's Ruby, a former River Cat and loner, who claims she knows everything. Your guidance is better heard from me, young fighters. You're not from the Groups? Then why are you here?! '' ''Forgive me for being so hostile, but I usually do not welcome loners, rogues or kittypets or tell them about Group history. But you have come for honesty, and it would only be fair if I gave you that in return. Stay, and do not leave, for this is the answer you seek. '' ''The warrior code has changed over time and has no name, just set rules we all must follow by. I am sure some trainee can explain it to you. If they don't mess up. Many cats could say there is more than expected of the Groups, but we're not all that bad. Just Mud's petty little followers. But we dare not speak of his name around the Star for he is in some place we mustn't keep alive through memories or tales. '' ''Come gather on that cool patch of grass, and you will learn more of our history, start to end. But beaware for some things may be darker than they seem since history isn't always bright-shaded. . . MEET THE CATS: THE PINE F a l l e n p e t a l Fallenpetal had always dreamed of becoming leader of the Pine and her dream did come true with a bit of effort and dedication. Having a love for petals, she was originally named Petal and then Petalwatcher, suspected after her father. Her father was the great leader before her, Nightwatcher, though they did not seem to act like father and daughter. '' ''As a trainee, she admired the River's leader Willowstream, and sought to be like her if she ever became leader. Despite being a Group cat, she always insisted on the option of peace, a trait shared with Nightwatcher, but that wish died when she grew up to be a strong and respected fighter and then the leader known as Fallenpetal. She held a strong friendship with Nightbreeze and Blazeclaw, two Moor Cats, and never learned how to let go of it. She was rivals with Reedtail. '' ''She always wanted kits of her own, but it was written in the stars that one could never have any of her own even with a mate. That doesn't mean she never loved her two adoptive kits she took from Speckledleaf, Russetsky and Mud. Yes, she even still loved Mud after all the things he did. A mother's love is unrequited however I never got to know that. Sometimes she gazed at the stars and blames herself for the way Mud turned out and blamed Speckledleaf for her harsh treatment. Fallenpetal had always held the fear of losing respect and the loyalty of her campmates ever since a shocking twist traumatised her not long before she ended up dying. Although no living cat could have guessed it, Fallenpetal's brother from an older litter was Jaggedclaw, whom had also been her mentor. She always had a fear of the night even though she continuously helped the Shadow in a time of need. When she got older she developed a strong sense of hatred for the Moor despite Nightbreeze and Blazeclaw living there, and vowed to ensure Thistlefang regretted what he did to the Pine until she died. '' ''She welcomed in Swiftdapple the rogue to the Pine. All her life--and even after her death--she was well-respected and mourned for many moons even if cats should have been over it by now. But what the mystery that remains unknown is how she knew her death was creeping up on her, and how she knew Adderfang would become her successor. Russetsky Russetsky always sat in the highest tree to try not too high above us, reaching out to his real mother that left him in the Pine as a kit. Though he was taken in by Snowflower and Reedtail and eventually suckled briefly by Speckledleaf, and then under the care of Fallenpetal, he never accepted either cats as his mother as he knew his real one lay out in the forest somewhere, though no cat truly knows where she went. Did she even care about her son when she left him out in the forest possibly to die? Russetsky saw Mud as a brother and admired how headstrong and uncaring he was on the way his campmates viewed him. He formed a close friendship with the Shadow Cat Ashcloud, and felt betrayed when he joined Mud's side other his own, and tried to kill him under orders. '' ''No matter how close a friendship he had with Mud's Group, he never forgave them for their actions and resented them, trying to drive all the members that did go to the Star in the afterlife out to the Blood, believing they deserve that place more than a paw here. '' ''As soon as Swiftdapple came to the Pine, Russetsky already found love in her just by a short preiview of her personality. Tails twined, the two loved each other deeply. It is a wonder how love can be so strong even when the other did such unredeemable things. '' ''With the love, support and care of Swiftdapple, he knew he could live if she was the only cat alive, and despite her delusions and stubbornness, Russetsky never stopped loving her even after all the terrible things she did out of her own delusional state. Swiftdapple Swiftdapple came to the Pine as a starving rogue on the verge of death and eventually got accepted by Fallenpetal. She developed an interest in Mousetail because of his kindness and felt saddened when she found out he was Dappledberry's mate. She quickly fit in with the Pine for her personality which many cats found odd for a she-cat. Swiftdapple made a promising fighter for the Pine. She could have never forgiven Dappledberry for her harsh treatment towards her and still holds a grudge when residing in the Blood for all eternity. It is a question if she does regret all her doings or if she finds them worthwhile. She never wanted kits however she ended up having some with Russetsky after slightly coming around and was protective of them: Mintfur, Russetfrost and Shyleaf. She was so overprotective over them that it led her to doing bad things without thinking about the truth. Jackdaw, a loner, was also like a son to her. Swiftdapple was exiled from the Pine after doing some things and joined Mud's Group in order to plot. Though she never intended on becoming his ally or even an accquantance, Swiftdapple had a son with him against her own will that she originally regretted, Sparrowfrost. Despite her delusions, it could be known that perhaps she does still love Russetsky and regrets delusion getting the best of her. Adderfang '' '' Snakefang '' '' Dappledberry and Mousetail '' '' Jay's Song and Tallcloud '' '' Iceflower '' '' Silverfeather '' '' Nightwatcher '' '' Reedtail and Speckledleaf Jaggedclaw 　'' '''Sparrowfrost' Sparrowfrost was born during the middle of Adderfang's reign and is the son of Mud and Swiftdapple. He never got to experience the full love from his father as much as he did with his mother. Despite his father's curelty that he wrecked on the forest, that didn't stop Sparrowfrost from wishing his father was still alive so he could know him, and sought to make him proud if there was an afterlife, sharing the same belief as his mother. After the deaths of his mother and father, as well as majority of the Pine, Sparrowfrost became leader of the Pine and the mate to Iceflower, the only living Pine Cat from his mother's time. Sparrowfrost never had an interest in having kits as he was too occupied with leading the Pine despite the constant insistings of his mate. '' ''Sparrowfrost looks like both of his parents. '' '''Mud's Cats' Mud was the leader of his own vicious Group after taking over the Shadow from leaving the Pine in hopes to get revenge on Fallenpetal. Mud never saw anything but violence as a reasonable answer and was first to provoke fights with opponents if he felt undermined by them. '' ''Mud had a son with Swiftdapple, Sparrowfrost, and deep down cared and felt proud of him for becoming one of the Pine's most famous leaders that wouldn't be forgotten for generations to come. It was against their words to have a kit together though eventually Mud did fall for Swiftdapple, the fiesty and headstrong Pine Cat, without realizing his feelings until he lay on his deathbed. '' ''As he stands in the mist of the Blood and in his own regrets, Mud wishes things could turn out different and that he and Swiftdapple could have been mates in a different time where he was not the murderer he was. But such things could never happen. '' 'Ashcloud' '' '' 'Ratfang' 'Jackdaw' 'Eagletalon' 'Stoneclaw' 'Red' 'Hawk's Screech' '' '' THE RIVER 'Willowstream' 'Frostleaf' 'Ebonyfur' 'Ruby' 'THE SHADOW' 'Shadewilllow' 'Shadowed Flame' THE MOOR '' '' 'Thistlefang and Ryewhisker' 'Blazeclaw' 'Nightbreeze' '''Rules' The rules, principles only a true Group Cat would ever follow. Most of these have changed from the warrior code Firestar's and Bramblestar's reign had. 1. Defend your Group at all costs. Even if a friend or love interest is the enemy, you are still expected to kill them. Your Group must always be your priority. 2. No cat shall fall for their enemies regardless. Punishments include death. 3. I The Pine Nightwatcher Speaks: A Warm Welcome Welcome to the Pine, the most loyal and kindest cats in the entire lake history. We take pride in each prey we turn to fresh-kill and honour everything without shame. We do not act on the other Group's behalf, but our own. We are the unique and no other Group can tell us otherwise. Petalwatcher! No, this cat isn't here to threaten us or provoke a war. Relax, they're our guest who simply wishes to understand more of our ways and history. Our Group borders with the Shadow and River and our long-lasting enemies have always been the Moor ever since Firestar and Onestar walked the lake as leaders of their past "Clans". How She Got Her Blessing: Fallenpetal's Power "Welcome to the Star, Petalwatcher. I always knew you would become my territory's leader when I passed on," Nightwatcher purred. Petalwatcher looked at her paws, sadness hanging over her like a cloud yet again. "I wish you didn't have to leave me. . . I don't think I could ever be leader of the Pine. I won't be as good as you, Nightwatcher." "There is no time for worries. Put them in the past where they belong and think of the present above the future and the past. What's in the past is in the past, and what you make of the present is what determines your future. It is not set out for you," Nightwatcher assured. "Are you ready for your blessing?" Petalwatcher nodded. "Yes."